Sora Takenouchi
M1 |last=Fusion: "A Great Legendary Hero Gathering! The Digimon All-star Showdown!!" 78 |actors=(Ja:) Yuko Mizutani Unspecified actressThe credits for Digimon Adventure (Movie) list Ai Nagano, Shizuka Okohira, Syoko Kikuchi, and You Sugimoto as voicing "Children" without specifying roles. (Movie) (En:) Colleen O'Shaughnessey |partner= |digivice=Red and orange (when Digivolving to Ultimate) |actors_other=(Mx:) Circe Luna (Pt:) (Swe:) Jasmine Heikura |trait= |cards= |age='Adventure / 02:' (Ja:) 11Sora's birthdate and the real-world would imply that she was instead aged 10 until Our War Game! and aged 13 until Revenge of Diaboromon. / 14 |born=Before March 4See timing issue. |grade='Adventure / 02:' (Ja:) 5th''Digimon Adventure, "Adrift? The Island of Adventure!" 01 / 8th ('En:) 5th / 9th''Digimon: Digital Monsters - The Official Second Season'' |gender=Female |relatives=Haruhiko Takenouchi (Father) Toshiko Takenouchi (Mother) Yamato "Matt" Ishida (Husband) Hiroaki Ishida (Father-in-law) Nancy Takaishi (Mother-in-law) Takeru "T.K." Takaishi (Brother-in-law) Daughter Son Nephew ('''En:) Duane (Cousin) |nationality=Japanese |occupation=DigiDestined Student General (Super Digica Taisen) Fashion Designer |alias= |n1=(Ar:) سمر Samar }} is a in the and series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. She is partnered with , and is the bearer of the Crest of Love. Sora is a very caring person and tries to look after the other kids. Her father, Haruhiko Takenouchi, works away from home at Kyoto University, so she is primarily raised by her mother, Toshiko Takenouchi. Appearance In 1995, Sora is a small girl with lightly-tanned skin, shoulder-length orange hair, and maroon eyes. She wears a green pajama shirt with long yellow sleeves and a white collar. By 1999, Sora is much taller, and now leaves a tuft of her hair in the front covering most of her forehead, which is usually left sticking outside of her headgear. She wears a yellow sleeveless turtlenecked shirt with a white collar and a white triangle on it and white ruff on the bottom. She also wears red gloves, blue jeans, and a pink belt with a pink pouch, a black buckle, and a gold button, where she keeps her , dark gray sneakers with red highlights and red lightning bolts on the soles, and a blue hat with a cyan border and cyan straps. The hat is depicted as both stiff like a helmet during the battle with , and soft like fabric on August 3, 1999. Her underwear is a yellow camisole with light blue straps and panties of undetermined color.The panties are only seen in uncolored lineart. She has two soccer uniforms; one is a red T-shirt with a white collar, white lines on the sleeves and a white "11" on the back, white shorts with a vertical red line on each side, white socks with red borders, and black and red football boots with white marks on them. The other is a blue T-shirt with a white collar, purple lines on the sleeves, white shorts with a vertical red line on each side and red waist, white socks with purple borders, and black and red football boots with white marks on them. After an injury, she also wears a white bandage on her left leg. After taking a bath on 's illusionary mansion, she wears a pink bath robe over her underwear, which is later revealed to be an illusion. When escaping from the shower in 's cruise ship, Sora has a white towel wrapped around her body. On March 4, 2000, she wears a pink and purple striped shirt with long sleeves, partially tucked inside blue jeans with a pocket on each side and a brown belt. She also wears a cream-colored hat with with straps and a dark green zigzag mark on it. After receiving Tai's e-mail, she removes her hat to put on the hair clip she received from him, which has an orange and red flower-shaped ornament. On May 2000, when Gennai summons her back to the , she wears a light blue top with pink polka dots, and cream colored pants. On October 2000, she wears a blue sweater, gray pants, and a blue and dark blue hat.Cover art for Digimon Adventure Original Story: 2½ Year Break. By 2002, Sora is taller, and now wears her bangs combed to the right. She usually wears the Odaiba Middle School uniform; a green sailor uniform with a blue scarf, white stockings, and blue shoes with white soles. Her tennis uniform consists of a white T-shirt with blue vertical lines on the front and back, a blue line on the border of the collar, and a yellow triangle on the left side of the chest, light gray wristbands on her hands, a short white skirt, striped panties of undetermined color, white socks, and white sneakers with light blue and light pink lines on them. During summer, she wears a pink T-shirt with a yellow oval with light purple borders with two pointy tips, and the word "circle" in the chest. She also wears a wine-colored skirt, white socks, and gray and cerulean sneakers. In the day she's abducted by , she is wears a blue T-shirt with a wine-colored oval with pink borders with two pointy tips, and a yellow rectangle in the chest, and a light blue skirt. When Kokomon reverts her age to 8 , she wears a green and gray striped sleeveless dress. When Kokomon reverts her age to 4 , she wears a green sleeveless dress. During winter, she wears a yellow sweater under a blue hooded coat with a white ruff in the hood, two pockets and three dark blue buttons, a pink scarf, turquoise gloves, a purple skirt, brown stockings, and turquoise boots with white soils. During a date with Matt, she wears a yellow turtlenecked shirt with long sleeves and a gray and green hat. On March 25, 2003, she wears a purple shirt under a yellow buttoned shirt with long sleeves, with only the top button done. She also wears a blue skirt, pink and yellow striped stockings, and white boots. By 2027, Sora is much taller. She wears a green turtlenecked shirt with long sleeves, and blue pants. At work, she wears a green with a white and light green granular pattern, and a yellow ohashori. In the cover art of Digimon Adventure: Character Song + Mini Drama 3, Sora wears a blue with a yellow ohashori, and a blue hairclip. In the cover art of Digimon Girls Festival, the eleven-year old Sora wears a light purple kimono with a dark green ohashori, white , and light purple with hot pink straps. Description Despite being somewhat of a tomboy, pursuing activities like soccer instead of more traditional pasttimes like flower-arranging as her mother prefers, Sora is still a very kind-natured, protective girl who acts as a sort of "team mother". She is always looking after the others and trying to help them, even without their knowledge, and is actually so devoted to others that she develops low self-esteem over her already impressive kindness, feeling that it's not good enough to qualify as the "love" her Crest embodies, and focusing instead on her lingering resentment of her mother as a reason to disparage herself. Etymologies ;Sora Takenouchi (武之内 空) Name used in the Japanese version of Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02, and related materials. Officially romanized in the Digimon Adventure: Official Encyclopedia II. Also used in multiple dubs, including the American English. *'Ja:' . Japanese surname that means "within the warrior". *'Ja:' . Japanese name that means "sky", likely a reference to . Along with Mimi, it may also be a pun on . Fiction Anime Sora is the daughter of Haruhiko and Toshiko Takenouchi. In 1995, she lives in Highton View Terrace. One night that year, she witnesses the battle between and . This event caused her to be chosen to be among the new . The destruction created by the battle caused it to be labeled a terrorist attack, and the Takenouchi's moved away from the area. In 1999, Sora attends Odaiba Elementary School in the fifth grade, and plays in a soccer team with Taichi "Tai" Kamiya. During a game, when Tai disputes the ball with one of the opponent players, Sora asks him to pass the ball, and when the boy is knocked by another player, Sora makes the goal. Later, Sora plays an all-girls team. Her mother wants her to leave soccer to learn the art of . At some point she injured her leg in a game, and Toshiko forbid her from playing soccer. Sora tried to go to her team's game, but when she arrived, they had already lost. On August 1, 1999, Sora is at a summer camp with Tai, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi. She gets surprised when it starts snowing, and takes refuge in a small temple with the others. When it stops snowing, they get out and see an , followed by seven small meteorites. From the place where the meteorites fell, the s start floating from the ground, and when they touch it, they are taken to the . At File Island's Tropical Jungle, after meeting , she tells Tai and Izzy, who are hiding from a Kuwagamon inside an holographic tree, when it's safe to get out. After the group sans Mimi reunites, the and their Digimon introduce theselves. Sora notices someone is missing, and they hear Mimi screaming and find her and running from Kuwagamon. When running from the Insect, they reach a dead end, but Kuwagamon reaches them before they can search for another path. The Digimon then start to fight Kuwagamon. As Sora worries for Yokomon, Kuwagamon rises again, and the Digimon go back to fight, and as the children call for them, they digivolve to their Rookie forms, and manage to fight with the Insect on even terms. After they seem to have won, everyone celebrates. Kuwagamon then stands up again and tries to attack Tai and , Sora warns the boy, and they evade. However, Kuwagamon's pincers hit the ground, and the edge of the cliff, with everyone on it, breaks and begins to fall. Biyomon tries to stop Sora's fall by flying with her, but is unable to carry her weight. They are rescued by 's "Marching Fishes". As Kuwagamon falls in the water, taking a large part of the rocky edge with it, it produces a large wave that drags at a high speed. Arriving at a shore, the Digimon explain the kids about Digivolution, and that they couldn't have digivolved without their energies. As the group thinks about what to do next, Sora suggests going back to where they started, but Mimi complains about there being more monsters. At the start of the saga, Sora remains hidden, secretly helping out the DigiDestined, thwarting 's plans. When DemiDevimon tried to feed Tai and T.K. some mushrooms that would make them forget who they were. Sora whispered that they were bad mushrooms to , who warned T.K. and Tai. DemiDevimon also removed a brick from a table in an attempt to make a box of potatoes fall. His hope was that Matt and Joe would have to work even longer. However, Sora slips in another brick, preventing the table from falling. When DemiDevimon plots to ensure Mimi will continue taking advantage of the who need her to wake their master, Sora appears to Mimi after she has a nightmare and comforts her, though Mimi believes that Sora was possibly a figment of her dreams. Despite Sora's help, she becomes emotional when DemiDevimon tells her that her Crest of Love will never glow because she has no love. Sora's Crest shines when the group is being attacked by Myotismon. Biyomon, who is injured, attempts to fight, but Sora is reluctant to let her. When Biyomon demands to be let free to help, Sora only holds Biyomon tighter. It is then that she understands that her mother's actions were because of her love. Just as her mother wished for her to not be hurt while playing soccer, Sora wishes for Biyomon to not be hurt either. But upon making the decision to let go and let Biyomon fight, her Crest shines and allows Biyomon to digivolve to . Upon the group's return to the real world, they get a ride from her cousin, Dwayn, who takes them to Odaiba. During Myotismon's invasion of the Real World, Sora is captured and leads an attempt to escape from the Bakemon using the same method she and Joe defeated Lord Bakemon. She is recaptured when Phantomon destroys the recording, but is saved by her mother and Biyomon who digivolves to Birdramon. Her mother tells her to leave and she escapes on Birdramon with Lillymon. When VenomMyotismon is destroyed, she is reunited with her mother who tells her she loves her and wishes her good luck. Sora tries to put everything on herself, even when she cannot handle it, which leads her to eventually trap herself in a dark cave like Matt Ishida, who, along with Joe Kido, eventually helps her to escape. Sora was angry at Tai after he gave her a hairclip for her birthday, which insulted her. Izzy tries to call her to help fight against , but she refused to answer the phone when she heard it was from the Kamiya residence. After Diaboromon was destroyed, Sora finally got the e-mail apology that Tai had sent earlier and forgave him (Tai had accidentally written "love" instead of "from", but Kari sent the email before he could correct this. This lead Sora to believe that Tai had feelings for her). In May 2000, Sora arrived in the Digital World and gave up her Crest power to free the . As a result, Biyomon lost the power to become Garudamon. The second season takes place three years after the original season when they first enter the digital world. During this time, Sora loses some of her tomboyishness and is now learning the art of flower arranging from her mother. Although she no longer plays soccer, she is in the club and still joins the other DigiDestined whenever she can. There are signs that show that Sora develops feelings for Matt, such as when Sora goes backstage to give Matt some homemade cookies during the Christmas Special. During the World Tour, she travels to Russia with Yolei to send the Digimon there back and is horrified when they have to go to Siberia. There, she is so cold that she falls off Garudamon, but is saved by Aquilamon. Luckily Imperialdramon Dragon Mode shows up in time to save the group from the Mammothmon preparing to kill them. Sora is practicing at home, but a reaction from her Digivice causes her to vanish. Sora was mainly busy with her tennis group but showed up at the end to where Tai and Matt were after showed up. When the Old Clock Shop Man summons the heroes of the past to the Fusion universe to help take down , Sora and Garudamon team up with in the Australian DigiQuartz. By the year 2027, Sora becomes a famous fashion designer (specialized in traditional Japanese kimonos) and works along with her Digimon partner, Biyomon. She married Matt and had two children: a daughter, who has a Yokomon, and a son who has a Tsunomon. Their daughter wears Matt's youthful haircut.Matt: "Don't you cry, alright?" / Son: "I'll do my best!" / Daughter: "I'll take care of him!" / Biyomon: "You're such a good sister." When Millenniummon attacks the world in Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer, Sora, along with her partner Biyomon, is captured with the rest of the DigiDestined. She is freed alongside T.K. after Ryo Akiyama clears Etemon's Palace, and she lends Biyomon to Ryo for the rest of his journey. In Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer, Sora and Biyomon can be saved from the Meramon from Biyomon Gets Firepower. By doing so, Sora will again lend Ryo Biyomon in his fight. Manhua PSP game When Piedmon is revived by Apocalymon, Sora refuses to give up and tells Tai that she and Biyomon will fight him, which causes Biyomon to warp digivolve to Hououmon. Novel Music Sora has three Japanese image songs, "Ashita wa Motto" ("Tomorrow I'll Be More"), "Shiny Days", and "Sora Iro no Kaze" ("Sky-Colored Wind"), as well as a fourth one sung with Biyomon (Atori Shigematsu) called "Futari de Habatakeba" ("If We Fly Together"). Other appearances Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Sora is a playable character in the "Vamdemon, The Castle of Darkness" chapter, "The Dangerous Game! Pinochimon" section of the "The Four Divine Generals of the Devil's Mountain! The Dark Masters" chapter, the "A New World" chapter, and the Russia path of "Love and Borscht, The Fierce Fight!" section of the "Everyone, Move Out! Imperialdramon" chapter. She also acts in the support role during the "The Final Dark Digimon" chapter. Digimon Digital Card Battle In the post game of Digimon Digital Card Battle, Sora can be fought in Flame City. Digimon World Re:Digitize Sora is a guest character in the wireless battles and will use . Relationships Notes and references Category:DigiDestined Category:Generals Category:Tamers Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Characters in Digimon Tamers Category:Characters in Digimon World Re:Digitize Category:Allies Category:Protagonists Category:Weekly Featured Articles ja:武之内空